<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Władza powróci do ludzi by Isamar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004606">Władza powróci do ludzi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar'>Isamar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Last Hunger Games;, Post-Canon, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnie Głodowe Igrzyska.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Władza powróci do ludzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(nie traćcie nadziei)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Proszę, kochanie.</p><p>Lustrzane odbicie Effie Trinket uśmiecha się smutno, kiedy prawdziwa Effie przypina ostatnie pasmo jasnych włosów dziewczynki, wymykające się z grubego warkocza, od jakiegoś czasu nazywanego kosogłosem. To z pewnością nie jest odpowiednia fryzura dla niej, ale na inną się nie zgodziła. Effie Trinket nie chce na razie myśleć o reakcji widzów, kiedy ją zobaczą.</p><p> Na moment spojrzenia dziewczynki i Effie — poważne i ponure — spotykają się. Kobieta szybko ucieka wzrokiem, ale dziecko chwyta ją za rękę, jakby się bało, że odejdzie.</p><p>— Powiedz mi, jak mam przeżyć — prosi mocnym, dźwięcznym głosem.</p><p>Effie zamiera na moment. Spod ściany dobiega je gardłowy śmiech.</p><p>— W tym rzecz, mała. Wcale nie masz przeżyć. Masz umrzeć: nie za wcześnie, żeby wszyscy poczuli satysfakcję, i nie za późno, żeby nie zrobiło im się ciebie żal.</p><p>— Haymitch! — krzyczy zbulwersowana Effie, ale mężczyzna znów wydaje z siebie ten niewesoły śmiech i wychodzi z garderoby. — Nie przejmuj się nim — zwraca się do dziewczynki, nerwowym ruchem przygładzając krótkie kosmyki na czubku głowy. — On tylko tak mówi, tak naprawdę…</p><p>— On mówi prawdę — ucina ostro dziewczynka i zaciska mocno usta, jakby sądziła, że dzięki temu ukryje ich drżenie. — Wszyscy chcą, żebyśmy umarli. Jest tylko arena, nie ma ani szkoleń, ani mentorów, ani prezentów od sponsorów … To nie fair — kończy szeptem. — To wbrew zasadom Głodowych Igrzysk.</p><p>Effie milczy. Nie wie, jak przekazać tej dziewczynce, że lud wyzwolony spod terroru jej dziadka właśnie ustala nowe, demokratyczne zasady, ale jej, jak i wielu innych kapitolońskich dzieci, nie będą one dotyczyć.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(dyktatorzy umrą)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Tym razem będzie inaczej. Żadnych wywiadów, żadnych prezentacji umiejętności, żadnych sponsorów — relacjonuje Beetee grupie zwycięzców sprowadzonych do Kapitolu na Ostatnie Głodowe Igrzyska. W dniu prezentacji trybutów siedzą przy tym samym okrągłym stole, przy którym wydali wyrok na nieznane jeszcze dwa tuziny dzieci. — Nie będzie szkoleń ani z zakresu użycia broni, ani z zakresu przetrwania w dziczy. Żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz, kiedy trafią na arenę. Tylko arena i oni.</p><p>— Dobrze słyszałam, że nie dostaną żadnej broni? — pyta z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem Enobaria.</p><p>— Teoretycznie nie, ale wszystko może posłużyć za broń, jeśli trzeba. Jeśli zechcą się nawzajem pozabijać, nie będziemy im przeszkadzać. Ale zgodnie z założeniami wszystkich ma wykończyć arena.</p><p>— Wszystkich? — upewnia się Peeta. — Żadnych zwycięzców?</p><p>Beetee nie waha się ani chwili.</p><p>— Żadnych.</p><p>— I dobrze — odzywa się Johanna. — Nie potrzebujemy żadnego mściciela pałającego żądzą zemsty. Najlepiej od razu pozbyć się ich wszystkich.</p><p>— To się raczej nie uda. — Haymitch posyła jej ironiczny uśmieszek. — To tylko dzieci. Ci, którymi naprawdę powinniśmy się przejmować, są dorośli. Będą patrzyli na śmierć swoich dzieci i przeklinali dzień, w którym role się odwróciły.</p><p>— Powinniśmy wymyślić coś specjalnego dla nich — mruczy z zastanowieniem Johanna, a Peeta patrzy na nią z naganą.</p><p>— Powinniśmy działać tak, żeby nie mieli powodów nas nienawidzić — mówi szybko, gestykulując nerwowo. — Jeszcze nie jest za późno, jeszcze możemy to odwołać. Przestraszyliśmy kapitolończyków, wybierając trybutów spośród ich dzieci, wiedzą już, że władza jest w naszych rękach. A teraz okażmy litość i pokażmy im, że jesteśmy lepsi, że w świecie, który chcemy zbudować, jest też miejsce dla nich…</p><p>— Żeby nas znowu zniewolili? — Johanna prycha wściekle jak rozdrażniona kotka. — Jesteś głupim idealistą, Peeta. Jeśli okażesz ludziom słabość, nie będą się roztkliwiali nad tym, jaki jesteś delikatny, tylko od razu to wykorzystają.</p><p>— A ty jesteś krótkowzroczna — odcina się Peeta. — Litość dla pokonanego to nie słabość. Beetee, ty też byłeś przeciwny, zrób coś. Powstrzymaj to.</p><p>Beetee kręci głową z żalem, podążając za jego wzrokiem. Nad okrągłym stołem wisi ekran. Właśnie rozpoczyna się transmisja z otwarcia Głodowych Igrzysk — jedyny pokaz uczestników przed wejściem na arenę.</p><p>— Za późno, już się zaczęło — mówi cicho.</p><p>— To tylko prezentacja — protestuje Peeta. — Możemy jeszcze to przerwać.</p><p>Betee wzdycha głośno przy wtórze chichotu Johanny.</p><p>— Machina ruszyła, Peeta. Czegoś takiego nie da się powstrzymać.</p><p>— Myślałem, że też tego nie chcesz — odpowiada Peeta agresywnym tonem, jakiego nigdy nie używał przed uwiezieniem w Kapitolu. — Ale widzę, że za dobrze się bawiłeś przy projektowaniu nowej areny, żeby odpuścić.</p><p>Jeśli jego słowa uraziły Beeteego, to mężczyzna nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Wyuczonym ruchem poprawia zsuwające się z nosa okulary i patrząc prosto na Peetę, mówi:</p><p>— Zrobiłem to, aby upewnić się, że arena będzie skonstruowana tak, aby te dzieci umarły jak najszybciej, możliwie humanitarną śmiercią. Plutarch chciał zrobić z tego show, jakiego jeszcze nikt nie widział, nawet my, ale udało mi się go przyhamować. I jeśli koniecznie chcesz to usłyszeć, to owszem, jestem z siebie całkiem zadowolony, choć zrobiłbym wiele, żeby nie musieć już nigdy patrzeć na coś takiego.</p><p>Milknie, oddychając ciężko, jakby się zmęczył słowami. Nikt nic nie mówi aż do czasu, kiedy do wizji na ekranie dołącza fonia i w pokoju rozlega się znajomy głos Caesara Flickermana. Plutarch uparł się, żeby zatrzymać go w roli komentatora ostatnich Igrzysk, choć duża część nowego rządu prezydent Paylor chciała pociągnąć go do odpowiedzialności za wieloletnie medialne wspieranie Snowa; ale Plutarch użył wszelkich możliwych wpływów, by przekonać ich, że dziennikarz jest jedynie medium podporządkowanym dominującym poglądom i sam z siebie nie posiada, a tym samym nie wyraża żadnych opinii.</p><p>— Witajcie na Ostatnich Głodowych Igrzyskach! — woła Caesar z szerokim uśmiechem.</p><p>Jego następne słowa zostają zagłuszone przez trzask krzesła, które z hukiem upadło na podłogę. Zgromadzeni podążają wzrokiem za źródłem dźwięku i tylko Katniss, nie przejmując się obserwatorami, powolnym krokiem opuszcza salę.</p><p>Siedząca obok Johanna parska krótkim śmiechem, Beetee marszczy brwi, a Haymitch wzrusza ramionami. Peeta podrywa się, jakby chciał wstać, ale szybkie i niemal niedostrzegalne kiwnięcie Haymitcha zatrzymuje go w miejscu. Spojrzenia wędrują z powrotem na ekran; w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak obojętne oko kamery wyłania z tłumu drobną sylwetkę wnuczki Snowa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(nienawiść przeminie)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Pochodzę z Dystryktu Dwunastego. Mam… Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Pochodzę… Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. Nazywam się. Katniss Everdeen. Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen.</p><p>Peeta zamiera z uniesioną dłonią pod drzwiami Katniss, słysząc jej gorączkowy szept. Przełyka głośno ślinę. Po kilku tygodniach w Dwunastce, podczas których udało im się zbudować wątłe porozumienie, Peeta myślał, że Katniss doszła trochę do siebie; nie całkiem, na to było jeszcze długo, długo za wcześnie — nawet on wciąż był odrobinę szalony — ale na tyle, by mógł z nią czasem rozmawiać bez lęku przed dzikością czającą się w jej oczach. Wygląda na to, że znów go oszukała; to jedno się nigdy nie zmienia.</p><p>Zaczyna wątpić, czy powinien do niej przychodzić, ale jeśli ktoś może coś zrobić, to właśnie Kosogłos. Wstyd mu, że sprowadza Katniss do znienawidzonej roli, jak reszta świata, ale pociesza się myślą, że przecież jest dla niej resztą świata, jak jej matka, Gale, Haymitch i wszyscy inni, oddzieleni szklanym murem od samotnej wyspy, którą tworzy Katniss i wspomnienie jej martwej siostry.</p><p>— Katniss, musimy porozmawiać — mówi głośno, wykorzystując moment, gdy głos z pokoju cichnie, i odważnie wchodzi do środka. — Musisz coś zrobić. Musisz to powstrzymać. Te Igrzyska nie mogą się odbyć.</p><p>Katniss patrzy na niego bez zrozumienia. Jej wargi poruszają się nieświadomie, jakby nadal wypowiadała tamtą formułkę, ale z gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk.</p><p>— Te wszystkie dzieci są bardzo małe — próbuje cicho i delikatnie, szukając właściwego tonu. — Znacznie młodsze niż my, najstarsze nie ma jeszcze piętnastu lat, a najmłodsze ledwo osiem. To nieludzkie, to, co się dzieje, i specjalnie zorganizowali Igrzyska tak szybko, żeby dokonać zemsty, zanim gniew się wypali i do ludzi dotrze, jakie to potworne… I zupełnie niepotrzebne, nic w ten sposób nie osiągniemy, to taka bezsensowna śmierć…</p><p>— Bardziej niż nasza? — pyta Katniss, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Niż tych, którzy byli z nami na arenie? Niż Rue…</p><p>— Nie, ale kolejne Igrzyska i kolejne ofiary nie przywrócą im życia — Peeta podnosi głos.</p><p>— Muszą zginąć — szepcze Katniss, nerwowo zaplatając włosy wokół palca. — Dla Prim…</p><p>— Prim by tego nie chciała. Prim była dobrym człowiekiem, chciała pomagać, a nie szkodzić…</p><p>— Prim nie żyje — warczy Katniss, a dzikość wyziera się z jej oczu. — Prim nie żyje, bo oni ją zabili.</p><p>— To my ją zabiliśmy.</p><p>Peeta spogląda bestii prosto w oczy. Zbiera w sobie całą odwagę, by nie odwrócić wzroku od Katniss, która niemo otwiera i zamyka usta.</p><p>— Wiesz, że tak było — mówi powoli i cicho, ale bez cienia wątpliwości. — Dlatego strzeliłaś do Coin. Dlatego nie odzywasz się do Gale’a i nigdy nie patrzysz na Beeteego. Wiedziałaś, że to nasza wina.</p><p>Katniss nie reaguje, ale patrzy na niego czujnie, więc Peeta próbuje dalej:</p><p>— Wnuczka Snowa ma na imię Lily. To też kwietne imię, jak Prim i Rue. I przypomina trochę Prim, ma jasne włosy, ale czesze je w taki warkocz jak ty. Mówią, że zawsze bardzo cię podziwiała, tak jak Prim. Wiesz, że arena to nie miejsce dla małych dziewczynek, dlatego zgłosiłaś się za Prim. Zrób to jeszcze raz, uratuj Lily.</p><p>Nagły błysk w oczach Katniss daje Peecie nadzieję, że poruszył w niej jakąś strunę, że przemówił do tej Katniss, która była dzielna, gotowa do poświęceń i dobra. Ale blask szybko znika i Katniss niweczy jego nadzieje.</p><p>— To bez znaczenia — mówi szybko i pewnie. — I tak będą się zabijali, oni nas, my ich, zawsze będą jacyś „oni” i „my”. A Prim nie żyje!</p><p>Zrywa się gwałtownie i ucieka do pokoju obok. Peeta bezskutecznie próbuje ją pochwycić za łokieć. Rzuca się na zamknięte drzwi, ale rezygnuje, kiedy dobiega go głośne łkanie i trudne do rozróżnienia słowa:</p><p>— Naz…am …atniss …deen… …zywa… Katni… …rdeen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(a władza powróci do ludzi)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>— Mam taką teorię, że ludzie się nie zmieniają — mówi głośno i dobitnie Plutarch, choć oprócz niego w sali jest tylko Beetee. — Społeczeństwo, które żyje według określonych zasad, nie przekształci się całkowicie tak od razu; mogą się zmienić władze, niewolnicy mogą zostać panami, a panowie niewolnikami, ale role społeczne pozostają te same. No bo spójrz tylko, takie Panem… Kapitol i dookoła dystrykty. Czy ktokolwiek chociaż przez chwilę rozważał przeniesienie stolicy? Może tylko przez chwilę, dla przyzwoitości, ale zaraz pojawiły się głosy, że Kapitol jest najlepiej położony, w centrum, a skoro dystrykty otaczają go pierścieniem, to źle by było przenieść gdzieś siedzibę. Zresztą domyślam się, że prezydent Paylor spodobał się pałac Snowa, bardzo szybko się uwinęła z przeprowadzką… A przecież logicznym wydawałoby się wytyczenie nowych granic terytorialnych, żeby uniknąć przykrych skojarzeń. Jednak ludzka pomysłowość jest ograniczona, ludzie są więźniami swoich wąskich horyzontów… O proszę. A to ciekawe. Przesyłka od Katniss, jak mniemam?</p><p>Milknie na chwilę, spoglądając na ekran transmitujący sytuację na arenie. Ostatni trybut, wnuczka Snowa, unosi rękę, na którą opada mała paczuszka ze spadochronem. Twarz dziewczynki rozjaśnia błysk nadziei, który zmusza Beeteego do odwrócenia wzroku.</p><p>Plutarch wybucha śmiechem. </p><p>— No właśnie, tak jak mówiłem: w gruncie rzeczy nic się nie zmienia i jako ludzkość stoimy w miejscu, zatrzymani w ciasnej przestrzeni naszej wyobraźni.</p><p>Na ekranie mała Lily Snow wysypuje z paczuszki na otwartą dłoń jagody łykołaku.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tytuł jak i fragmenty w nawiasie pochodzą z fikatonowej wskazówki: z fragmentu utworu Paolo Nutini "Iron Sky" i zawartego z nim fragmentu przemówienia Charliego Chaplina z filmu "Dyktator".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>